Running And Returning
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Draco runs away after something is misunderstood. With the help of friends can Draco return to the love of his life?. Warning- Slash, Mentions- Abuse, Mpreg


**_Running And Returning _**

**_Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. _**

**_Summary- Draco runs away after something is misunderstood. With the help of friends can Draco return to the love of his life?_**

**_WARNINGS- Metions of Child Abuse, Child Neglect, M/M, Mpreg_**

**_Don't Like Don't Read._**

Everything around him stopped. Frozen in the doorway, Draco Malfoy had stopped dead in his tracks. Everyone had gone silent. Nobody moved, made a sound of anything. Everyone just silently watched. Harry Potter stood up quickly trying to defuse the on coming situation. Draco slowly shook his head back in forth, he slowly back up as if trying to rewind it all. Harry walked slowly to him and Draco tried to get farther away from him.

"Draco please." He could faintly hear Harry calling. Draco shook his head and apparated away. He needed to be away from them. Harry stood back and walked over to his best friend Ron Weasley and shoved him on to the couch, he had been standing in front of.

"What was that for?" Ron asked while standing back up

"For being an idiot. What the hell is wrong with you?" Harry was furious.

"How was I supposed to know he would react that way?" Harry went to push him again but Hermione stepped in between them in hopes of saving her husband.

"Harry calm down. He will be fine and he will be home later. Just give him time."

"Hermione right Harry. Draco will be home soon. I know it." Pansy Parkinson stepped forward and gave him a bit of a hug, before saying her goodbyes and apparating away with her fiancé Blaise Zabini. Soon it was only Hermione and Ron, the rest of the guest had now left.

"Come on Ron we should be getting home. Harry are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Hermione nodded and hugged him, before leaving with Ron.

"I'm really sorry Harry." Ron said as he followed after Hermione through floo. Harry sat on the couch, he rest his elbows on his thighs and rest his head in his hands, he thought back to what had happened just a mere couple of minutes earlier.

_Harry and his husband of a year were having a small dinner party. Dinner had been a success and now everyone had retired to the living room. Everyone was making small talk, Draco excused himself to go and get some dessert. Harry was in the middle of a conversation with Hermione about children. Hermione was telling Harry how she was and Ron were planning on having children one day, Harry was happy for his best friends. Hermione was just asking him if he and Draco were ever going to try to start a family, he had replied that he would love to be pregnant with his and Draco child, when Ron gasped loudly and announced that Harry was pregnant. Draco just having returned stopped dead in his tracks and gone in a panic attack._

All of this just because Ron had over heard something that wasn't even true. Harry sighed and looked around the room. There was a couple of empty dessert tray on the coffee table and some empty and half empty tea cups. Harry got up and vanished the mess with his wand and walked to the master bedroom he shared with Draco. When he entered the room, he almost turned around and walked back out, the room that was usually full of life was so plain and empty. Harry turned the light on, the room was decorated very simple. The walls were a grey, in the middle of the room was a queen size bed, the bedding was a dark black and silver. They were pictures decorating the walls. Harry walked into the bathroom and got ready for bed. Eventually he crawled into the huge empty bed and settled himself down. Sometime later he fell into an uneasy sleep.

Draco couldn't believe this. Everything was slipping away, he ran away. He fucking ran away. He ran from his possible pregnant husband. He did the one thing he swore he would never do, running is a sign of weakness and defeat, he father had taught him a very young age. Draco made his way through the empty hallway. He had apparated to Diagon Alley and found a room at the Leaky Cauldron. He needed to sort out his thoughts. He entered his room and immediately fell onto the bed. He couldn't be a parent, it was impossible. His whole life flashed before his eyes, he would be saying goodbye to his future. Eventually Draco was so caught up his thoughts he fell into a deep sleep. He awoke several time in a cold sweat. He couldn't be a father.

The next morning neither men could make their ways out of their beds. Hermione and Ron apparated themselves to Harry's house.

"Harry?" Hermione called into the empty downstairs.

"Maybe he is still in bed." Ron said bitterly. He loved his wife but being woken at 7:00 am on a Saturday morning, he was not the least little bit happy. Hermione walked up the stairs and at the end of the hall the master bedroom's door was open a crack, she walked over to it and peak inside.

"Harry?" she called softly, she heard him groan from under the covers. She went over and sat on the side of his bed, Ron lingered at the side. "Where's Draco?"

"I don't know." Harry reluctantly let her pull the covers away from his head

"He never came home?"

"No. Now if you don't mind can you leave me alone?" Harry pulled the blanket back over him.

"Call us if you need anything." Hermione got up and walked towards the door, she swore she heard him mutter "I need my husband." but it was so quiet she couldn't tell. She followed Ron downstairs and back into the living room.

"If I were Draco where would I go?" Hermione asked

"What? Merlin Hermione you promised you would leave their love life alone." Ron reminded his wife

"I know I did. But our best friend is a mess and doubt Draco is all rainbows and unicorns."

"Hermione.." Ron whined

"This is your fault, if you weren't ears dropping and had to make the little "announcement" Draco wouldn't have left and Harry wouldn't be a mess."

"Maybe this is a sign. Maybe it some kind of message that their relationship won't work."

"RONALD. How dare you make that decision."

"What Hermione you honestly can't say you expected their relationship to last."

"RON."

"Oh stop that. I'm so sick of everyone playing the issue safe. Ferret boy got up and ran away. Maybe it's for the better. Harry deserves someone better."

"And what do you mean by better?"

"Some who doesn't freak at the mention of the family. Some one who actually loves him. Malfoy sure doesn't."

"I'm glad you have such faith in my relationships, Ron." Harry replied icily from the doorway of the living room.

"Harry..." Hermione said gently

"Just leave." Harry said while turned around and leaving himself. Hermione glared at Ron then slapped him in the back of the head.

"Go home. I'm going somewhere." Ron apparated away, Hermione followed a few seconds later. Harry walked back into his bedroom and slowly slide down against the closed bedroom door, he could feel the tears they were threatening to fall down his cheeks, he gave in and just cried.

Hermione soon found herself in Diagon Alley she walked around for a bit before walking to the Leaky Cauldron, she walked to the bar and found Tom talking to a costumer.

"Hey Tom."

"Ah Hermione, what can I do for you?"

"Have you seen Draco Malfoy?"

"Yeah he came in last night ask for a room."

"Can I found out what room? I really need to speak with him it's an emergency."

"He had asked not to be disturbed. "

"Something happened last night and it's an emergency."  
"2051."

"Thank you." Hermione quickly made her way to said room, once she was standing in front of the door she knocked. She heard someone shuffling around inside before the door opened, she immediately reacted by slapping him. Draco stumbled back in surprise.

"What the fuck is your problem Granger?" He hissed

"WHAT MY PORBLEM? I'M not the one that left my husband last night." She said glaring at Draco, her expression seemed to soften just barely when she actually got a good look at him. He looked sick, his hair was standing in wild directions, his beautiful grey eyes were red rimmed and he had dark circles under his eyes, and he looked unusually pale.

"You look like death."

"Why can't you just leave me alone? I just need some time."

"Not until you tell me why you left." Draco walked over to his bed and laid down, he curled himself into a ball and turned his back to Hermione.

"Draco? Malfoy I want an answer."

"Get out." He sobbed. Hermione stiffened, she couldn't believe it, the ex-Slytherin prince was crying. "Please just leave me alone." Hermione nodded and walked to the door.

"You better make this right." She whispered before walking away.

Pansy sighed as she entered the Malfoy-Potter house. She quickly looked around the room, it was simple and elegant. The wall was a pale brown and the two couches were a bright white. There was a glass coffee table in front of the couches. She sat down and waited. A few seconds later, Harry entered Pansy stood up and walked over to him. She gave him and hug, which he returned.

"How are you?" She could his bright green eyes were red rimmed and he had dark circles under his eyes. The two walked over to the couch.

"Honestly, I'm not doing that great."

"He is gonna come home. Even Draco is not that stupid to give up what he's got."

"Then why did he leave? Huh Pansy why did he leave?"

"You got to understand something Harry, Draco he see the world differently then you do. He was raised by nannies and elves. I've been best friends with Draco since we were babies, considering who our parents were. Draco always wanted the attention from his parents. He wanted to for once in his life hear his mother say" I love you" or his father to say "I'm proud of you." Instead Draco was raise around the "your a disgrace." Draco got abuse by his father and neglected by his mother. Snape, Draco's godfather was more of a father to him and myself than our father's were. Draco's afraid of children, the responsibilities that comes with them, he used to swear when we were younger that he would never have children. Simply because it scared him, maybe not necessarily being a father it was more him becoming..."

"Lucius." Harry finished for her.

"Yeah his parents. He's afraid, that one day he will become them. I think when Ron made that "announcement" it came back to him and that's what caused him to panic."

"Okay I understand that, but I never had the best childhood either. My parents died and my aunt and uncle let me live in a cupboard."

"Yeah but you were neglected, not abused in the same way Draco or myself were." Pansy rubbed her forehead "Harry you know that scar Draco has in the back of his head, its at the base of his hair line?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"You know how he got it?" Harry shook his head "When we were six, my parents had left me at the Malfoy's for two weeks because they had to go away on business. Anyways Draco and I were sitting in the manors living room just talking when Lucius entered, he was so pissed off at something, Draco had moved closer to me as if trying to protect me, Lucius snarled at him and said some nasty stuff. He grabbed Draco by his hair and had chucked him through a window. His head went first and a nasty piece of glass has cut his neck, Lucius grabbed me next, I was screaming my lungs out by now and his chucked me after I landed next to Draco on the grass which was full of glass. Draco, had banged his head on the ground and was unconscious, Narcissa had come out about an hour later, I was still trying to get Draco to wake up, she screamed, when she saw us. I had actually thought she was concerned about her son but turns out she cared more about the window. She smacked us both across the face before leaving. Draco awoke four hours later and the house elf Dobby, treated our cuts and cleaned them up. That night, we both slept in Draco's bed, we both woke up at least twice in a cold sweat. We were six fricken years old and we got chucked out a window." Pansy let out a bitter laugh despite the tears streaming down her face, that day brought back awful memories, she looked at Harry he also seemed to be in tears.

"I never knew your childhood was anything like that." Harry pulled Pansy into a hugged "I'm so sorry."

"I know. Look you can't tell anyone. But you know maybe asked Draco to talk to you about his childhood. It does help."

"I need him Pansy. I really do." Pansy stood up she place a gentle kiss on his forehead and apparated away.

Pansy smiled at Tom as she entered the Leaky Cauldron. She walked over to the counter and stood there for a second before he walked over to her.

"Hey. What room?"

"2051."

"Thanks." Pansy bounded for the stairs. She reached his door and knocked. Draco opened the door and she was honestly shocked. He looked like hell.

"My poor baby." She hugged him and he just broke down. She walked him over to the bed and together the laid down, Draco rested his head on her chest and she just played with his hair and he cried.

"You know you have to go back sooner or later."

"I can't go there. I can't go back. I need him but I can't be a father."

"Harry's not pregnant." Draco snapped his eyes to meet hers. "I swear he is not. What you heard was Ron jumping to some awful conclusions."

"Pansy he wants a family. I can't give him one. I'm not cut out for that."

"Draco. No look at me." She grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her "Your NOT your father. Your NOT anything like him. I need you to believe me. Please Draco. You can be a father."

"Pansy I can't."

"WHY NOT? Huh why not? Why can't you?"

"I might hit him."

"I don't believe that. I know you and you won't ever put you child through that." Pansy release Draco's chin. "Draco you need to talk with Harry. Talk about your childhood, listen to his stories."

Draco said nothing, he could feel the tears on his cheeks.

"Let him in. And I mean all the way in. It hurts but it helps." Pansy laid back down, Draco place his head on her chest and continued to listen to her heart beat.

"I'm glad your here Pansy."

"Me too. Now are gonna see Harry tomorrow?"

"Yeah but for now I wanna sleep."

"Okay." She continued to play with his hair after he fell asleep.

The next morning Pansy woke up to the sound of retching in the bathroom. She got up and opened the bathroom door, in front of her Draco had tears streaming down his cheeks as he continued to throw up.

"Oh sweetie." She walked over and sat down beside him, she rubbed his back until he was done.

"Why don't you take a shower?" Pansy suggested

"Are you saying I stink?"

"Yeah." Draco huffed and tried acting offended. He took a shower anyways. A while later he came out, dressed in a pair of blue muggle jeans and a dark black t-shirt.

"Ready?" She asked

"I guess." She give him a small kiss on his cheek before they apparated back to the Malfoy- Potter house. They walked through the front door and into the living room, they were greeted by Blaise, Ron and Hermione.

"Where's Harry?" He asked after giving Blaise a hug

"He should down in a minute." Hermione answered while giving him a quick hug. As if on cue the the said boy entered the room and immediately spotted Draco, he almost tackled the blonde boy in a bone-crushing hug.

"Easy Harry let him breathe." Pansy said, Harry let go of Draco only to kiss him.

"I missed you." Harry whispered

"I know and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left. I just.. Just panicked. I missed you to."

"Pansy explained some stuff to me."

"I'm sorry for what I said Harry, really I am."

"I know Ron and it's okay." Harry wrapped him arm around Draco's shoulder "And just for the record I'm not pregnant."

"I know but I am." Harry stopped dead in his tracks, everyone around him froze.

"Your pregnant?" Draco nodded " Ho- How- How did you find out?"

"Pansy took me to the doctors after I had told her I was sick. I found out just before we came here."

"How far along?" Hermione asked

"Almost two months." Hermione hugged him and Blaise congratulated them.

"Your really pregnant?" Harry asked

"Yeah."

"And your okay with it?"

"Yeah I guess." Draco said, Harry kissed him and pulled him into a hug. The other people in the room decided they should get going.

"Thank you Pansy." Harry said while he hugged her.

"Yeah thank you very much Pansy." Draco gave her a bone-crushing hug. She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek before apparating away with Blaise. Hermione and Ron apologized for everything they had done, including Hermione apologizing for the slap before they left.

"I'm glad your okay." Harry said once they were alone. Harry was sitting on the couch with Draco in his lap.

"I'm sorry I left."

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know about you but I want to sleep." Draco said getting up

"At 2:30 in the afternoon." Draco shrugged

"I don't know about you but I haven't slept much lately."

"Nah I haven't slept much." Harry stood up and the two walked to their bedroom. Once on the bed, Draco laid his head on Harry's chest, Harry wrapped his arm around his husband, his hand laid still against Draco's stomach. Together the two fell into a deep sleep. Both had two admit it was the best sleep they have had in the past three days.


End file.
